The Culinary Couple
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Zeke in Miami went to college to fulfill his dream of being a chef. He runs into a beautiful woman who shares the same passion one thing leads to another. Zeke/OC. M for a reason and in future chaps.
1. Getting Well Acquainted

Author's Note: This will be my final Couple before I move on to another story in which I will call it "The Musical Chronicles." This is a three chapter story featuring Zeke and an OC character. Anyway... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

The Culinary Couple

Chapter 1

What Started As a Competition...

Zeke Baylor the Basketball Player/Musical Chef from East High made his way to Miami to take up Culinary Arts and music getting a bachelor's degree in both. Once he got into the college he went to he made himself at home. He began looking at his high school yearbook to look at everybody his basketball friends Troy, Chad, and Jason, especially his high school crush Sharpay Evans. Soon he began his 2-years there.

As soon as fall came around he was taking up culinary for the fall semester and music in the winter and he would toggle back and forth, around springtime when he took up culinary his class was having a competition every 2 weeks on a dish. His attention was turned to a woman with black hair and hazel eyes a tan skin tone and is of Spanish descent. He and this woman was at the top of the class. But when it came to Ratatouille as the dish for the competition it was down to the tasters and closely enough it was by a split decision but they chose Zeke's over the woman's the woman left out of the class some of the students saw her and found out that she was upset. Upon leaving the class, Zeke came across the woman sobbing while she's sitting on a stool. Zeke couldn't help but try to find out what was wrong.

"Miss is something wrong?"

The woman looked at him.

"Oh, Go Away!"

"I come in peace. I really loved your cooking, I do. And somehow I'm sorry if my win over you was something."

Still she sobbed but only quieter. With Zeke leaving he left to go back to his dorm. As he kept on he was thinking about finals in his spring semester.

Another 2 weeks went by and another contest came up the woman didn't participate in that as probably she didn't feel like losing again. As everybody left the woman came back in to speak to the teacher. Final was in another month and Zeke was about to leave campus to tour Miami. Upon leaving, almost being out of campus, he ran into the same woman he tried to console.

"Can I help you?" Zeke asked.

"I came to apologize." The woman said. "It's just, I've never been beaten before in cooking, and I love to cook. It's my passion."

"Oh, well okay."

"I spoke to my teacher and he told me that you voted for me as the first. Was my Ratatouille that good?"

"Yes."

This prompt a smile on the woman.

"My teacher also told me that I was trying too hard. Lately, I was, because never had I came across somebody who was as good of a chef as me."

"Well there's a first time for everything. Anyway, my name is Zeke Baylor."

"I'm. Clarissa Sanchez."

"Nice to meet you. I plan on walking around Miami. Maybe sometime we can chat after school?"

"Well, being this is after school hours I would love to join you on your walk if you would invite me."

"Well then Clarissa Sanchez, would you join me in my walk around Miami?"

"_Sí. _I can show you some great spots as well. If you'd like."

"I'd love that."

Zeke and Clarissa soon got out of the college and started the tour around Miami going to restaurants and recreational places. They were having as much fun together as they could. Upon walking back they had a talk.

"So has everything became a competition to you?" Zeke asked.

"Not really. My parents were singers and dancers and they always pushed me to do my best. When I was 6, I began singing until my school had a competition in which I competed in but I ended up losing."

"Oh..."

"My parents told me never to give up but I always took it as towards the strive to win. Once I lost in singing I tried to sing again for the fun of it but I ended up messing it up even after I continued. After that I swore never to sing again. The same as it went for dancing, art, anything I found interest in."

"I see."

"Then I found cooking as pretty much my last resort. Whenever I cooked people they said that I was a natural born cook. But now since I've lost against you in a competition..."

"Clarissa..."

"Yes?"

"Come with me to my dorm. I want to show you something."

Zeke and Clarissa went back to his dorm and Zeke pulled out his computer and played a peaceful song, Clarissa knew it all too well but was still worried. As she began to sing Zeke was listening to her and noticed how lovely she was singing increasing the range of her performance as the song went on. When the solo came up with a vocalizing part, she let go and was singing. Zeke couldn't believe Clarissa's statement of singing she was singing like an angel. When the song was over Zeke even gave her a standing ovation.

"Thank you." Clarissa said.

"I can't believe you would want to quit singing with a voice like that."

"Well like I said when I tried to perform a song after I lost, I felt like never singing again."

"Let me tell you a story."

Zeke pulled out his yearbook and showed her photos of his classmates.

"When I started in high school I was a basketball player for my school the entire 4 years. Now my other thing was I love to cook but it was a secret that I've kept from my classmates that is until my fellow teammate Troy, let his secret be known that he's a singer before this had happened, our school was under a dreaded concept of Status Quo where we should stick to what we know and what we do the best. But that all changed when the newcomer Gabriella came to our school her story is kind of similar to your subjects."

"As in?"

"She was moving from one place to another in most of her life barely making friends until she came to our school to finish her years."

"I understand. But as for me I just kept to myself to tell you I have no friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I know. Somehow I feel that I wouldn't be a good friend to anyone."

"Well you've been a good one to me."

"Thanks."

"Well to continue. When Troy and Gabriella sang for the part at our junior winter musical, Sharpay didn't like it."

"I notice Sharpay loves pink."

"Yes that seems to be her favorite color along with gold, she also likes blue and black. what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Lovely color."

"Yeah I noticed that people love wearing mainstream colors like Red, Blue, Pink, Purple, Yellow, Green. I stay away from them. If I like any of those two it would be Yellow and Purple. the ones I like after Orange, are Brown and Gray, I'm more of a neutral woman."

"I understand."

"So what happened after?"

"Well when Sharpay didn't win the part she didn't give up on her dream, she just kept trying. but before our graduation she didn't have much friends until she saw how supportive we were to her. And I would know because I had a crush on her and I was her prom date."

"You must love to sing as well."

"I do. Which is why I have my yearbook to keep me motivated on what my goal is, and for my dream? Is to open a musical restaurant in Broadway."

Clarissa began to look down because all this time for her was just a competition nobody told her nothing else except treat everything like a competition.

"I see."

"Clarissa?"

"All this time. I didn't have any motivation in my past endeavors. My dream was to be number 1 at something."

"Well Clarissa think of it like this... Do what you do best, don't struggle and keep on going until the very end. even if you entered something and lost, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. today's loss leads to a future win."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Clarissa gave Zeke a hug. it was cool for her to know that this was someone who believes that she can do better because he believes in her. As they left the dorm they came across a flier of a singing contest.

At the day of the contest Clarissa signed up and began to sing. Before she got on there Zeke told her something.

"Clarissa, if ever you feel nervous, pretend that no one's here and that you sang because you felt happy."

"Okay. and Zeke."

"Yes?"

"If anything, you have become my new inspiration."

"Thanks. Gook luck."

"Thanks."

Clarissa got up there and Zeke was in the front row cheering her on. she sang as beautifully as she could and the crowd loved her performance. At the end she won and Clarissa was excited that she won. She couldn't believe it. but when she got down she went to Zeke and gave him a kiss. And they went out after that to celebrate by dancing.


	2. Sweet Success

Author's Note: after this story It's the aftermath of the Wildcat group with a reunion and much much more leave a review or a pm on any questions you might have on this but for right now it's time for a steamy second chap.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 2

The Sweetness Of Success

Summer as almost over and both Zeke and Clarissa were mass busy Zeke was soon close to getting the degree in music and culinary he was taking extra culinary classes in the summer just to prep up for the finals coming within the fall semester and he would finish for his bachelor's in music in the winter semester. Meanwhile Clarissa was going to finish her degree in culinary in the winter semester. Also during the summer they got much close as they talked more about things and at one point it was noticed that she actually told Zeke that she loved him which replied to Zeke loving her back. But throughout this entire time they only made love once.

During winter break, Zeke and Clarissa decided to take a trip to New York and see Broadway in all it's glamour. Checking the sights and everything they were even there to see Sharpay perform her musical. When it was over Zeke and Clarissa met with Sharpay and Peyton and have introduced each other they shared moments with each other and everything before the Miami duo headed back to their hotel. There they began talking about inspiration.

"So you see Clarissa, She's living proof to never give up." Zeke said.

"I know." Clarissa replied. "Well I'm glad to ever meet her She's seems..."

"If you're going for nice, I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not."

"Well during our days at our high school she didn't want to be bothered by U.S. Remember when I told you about our high school being in Status Quo?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was determined that it should be that way and stay that way. But like all things it wasn't going to last."

"Well somehow she's changed. I just couldn't find out how but she seems more kinder than she normally would be."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that. Anyway I'm glad that you were able to come to New York with me. "

"I'm glad you invited me."

With that they shared a long kiss before going to sleep before heading back to Miami to finish up their schooling.

Upon reaching the finals it was noted that it was on the same day and at the same time that they had their finals for their respective courses Zeke for music and Clarissa for culinary. Unfortunately for them Zeke's final takes place in a theater miles far from the university while Clarissa's take place at the school. At one night before the final, Zeke had been practicing off campus while Clarissa was still preparing her signature dish but the secret side dish was a mystery until the final. The only clue about the secret side dish is that it was a dessert, a foreign dessert. While studying recipes Clarissa looked in her bookbag and found a paper Zeke wrote for her. When she opened it up it was a recipe for Zeke's favorite Desert: Crème Brûlée she was quite worried because she didn't know how to make any other foreign desserts or dishes, but Zeke gave that recipe to her just in case. She followed the instructions on there and decided to use the dorm's kitchen to practice cooking this dish. The result was incredible as she tasted it was indeed something that she could impress the culinary instructor.

It was finally the day for the finals, as Clarissa was ready to serve up her best dish to pass this class and earn her bachelor's degree in culinary it was time to find out from the instructor what was the secret side dish.

"Alright ladies and gentleman you must impress me and a few other judges in order to pass this course, so prepare to serve your best dish along with the side dish of: Crème brûlée."

Those two words were exactly the right words she needed to hear because if it was something else, she would have been in trouble for sure.

"All right let you final begin."

And with that the finals got underway for Clarissa. Meanwhile in the theater there were people who were there to enjoy the final of the music instructor's class for there was something else involved as well. Not only was passing the class at stake but thanks to a few sponsors the winner would win 100,000 dollars to invest in a business of their choice. Within the class of 23 students, Zeke included, Zeke was one of the last 7 to go, he was doing a piano montage. All he could think about was his time.

"All right be calm Zeke, this is it. This is my time to shine my time to get it done."

He was trying to call Clarissa but she was still in her finals and on yet another bad note his battery was almost dead, the percentage was 2 percent. As Zeke waited his instructor informed his that he has sixteen minutes before he goes on because there were 3 more people after him. But when the instructor said that magic number: 16, Zeke went into the men's room to change into his Wildcat basketball gear which still fits him to this day.

Back at the School, Clarissa was just about done with both of her dishes and she was just waiting on the judges to try them for she was next. When they finally got to her they tried her main dish and yet they were completely thrilled, but when it came to her Crème brûlée they were astounded and shocked at what they tasted especially the Culinary Instructor. When it was time for the results the instructor came to her.

"Clarissa your signature dish was completely exquisite and your Crème brûlée was unimaginably amazing in my view it was the perfect Crème brûlée."

"Thanks sir it's was much appreciated."

"Have you been cooking Crème brûlées?"

"No sir, thing was I just started and practiced last night it was a recipe Zeke gave me he told me how he meant to Impress you with his perfect creation of the perfect Crème brûlée."

"And so he did but you cooked them and yet you made his perfect creation be noticed through you. Congratulations Clarissa Sanchez, you get an A+, you graduated my class."

"Finally! _Gracias!_"

"I'm certain we will expect great things from you and of course Zeke."

"You sure will."

Clarissa soon went to her dorm and tried to call Zeke but she checked her text which was from Zeke stating that his phone is dead and can only tell her in person how it went down. Clarissa took this time to call her parents and to go shopping.

Meanwhile it was now Zeke's turn to go his piano montage was a couple of songs as well as a secret number. The Music Instructor was there and he saw Zeke in his basketball uniform.

"Mr. Baylor what is going on?"

"I will tell you as well as everybody sir. Just introduce me."

"All right."

The instructor went out and introduced his next student.

"And now. For our next student, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Zeke Baylor!"

Zeke came out and yet there was laughter scattered across the stage but to his surprise he saw in the crowd Ryan and Kelsi who was on their break from the tour and decided to check up on one of their fellow Wildcats. Zeke took a bow and went for the piano with the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"My name is Zeke Baylor, I'm from Albuquerque. Some of you might me wondering why I'm performing my montage in a basketball uniform. The high school that I came from East High used to be a school of one track minded people following Status Quo. A certain individual that I know who is a very dear friend of mine, came to my school and turned it inside out and ever since then, Status Quo became a thing in the past. East High allowed us to break Status Quo and define ourselves as we choose. Tonight I am as you see me, a graduated high school basketball player who's a soon-to-be chef that has been in many high school musicals. My instructor inspired my last minute change for this moment, So this is for my fellow Wildcats and my instructor and I'm happy to tell you that two of my fellow wild cats are here tonight. So without further ado. I present to you my montage."

There was an applause as Zeke finished his monologue. And began his first two songs of his montage. The crown enjoyed it completely, throughout the entire time Zeke was focused. When the two songs was over, Zeke was having a moment as the applause was the highest he received so far.

_Okay Zeke this is it: game time. It's now or never._

And with that his last song was exactly what they sang when they were going for back-to-back championships and Ryan and Kelsi knew that this was coming. They were now standing up as Zeke sang and the audience was now clapping with them as well. When the song was over Zeke had a standing ovation. He took his bow then he faced Ryan and Kelsi and proudly he shouted to them.

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!" Ryan and Kelsi replied.

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

Then after Zeke left the stage he went to the back and the other students couldn't believe what he wore. When he saw his instructor again the instructor was himself impressed.

"Mr. Baylor what has made me inspire you for your passion of performance that you've performed tonight?"

"You said the magic number which was 16 during my high school's final game there for back to back championships it was of course the last 16 minutes I would remember having with my team. But my team of Wildcats wasn't just my basketball team oh no, it was with my school and classmates as we were also a team in performance arts."

"Oh, wow. Which would explain why you were great at singing. Well you sure surprised me."

"Thank you sir."

"Just let me finish up and I'll give you my grade."

"Okay."

As the instructor called out his last students he went out to address the crowd and thanked them for supporting his class for they all did very well. When the instructor came back he told everybody that he was proud of everybody and gave them all his grading when he got to Zeke, he told him that he received an A+. Zeke was very excited and had got extremely wild as he was now graduating the only thing that was left was for him to go back and tell Clarissa the great news.

After chatting with Ryan and Kelsi When he got back to the school and to his dorm he was charging up his phone, but he left to do something unbeknownst to him he didn't close the door all the way. When he came back he saw a table set up with a chair and to his surprise a Crème brûlée.

"_Hola Papí._"

Zeke turned around to see Clarissa, drop dead gorgeous from head to toe. She was wearing a orange and brown corset ruffle dress with the dress hanging from the back. And her legs were showing from the front. She had her hair all wavy with orange eye shadow her lips not to mention all of her nails were mocha brown the dress was mostly orange with the trimming parts being brown and she had on orange heels. If Zeke was surprised at the Crème brûlée he was shocked at seeing the alluring beauty that was standing before him.

"Clarissa. You did this?"

"_Si,_ and I can tell that you're hungry. So I made you, your perfect Crème brûlée."

"My perfect Crème brûlée?"

"Go on and taste."

Zeke sat down and tasted the Crème brûlée every bite he took was pure bliss for him. He was tasting every ingredient. when he was done, Clarissa began to straddle him.

"So Zeke, how was the Crème brûlée?"

"It was as you are: Amazing but it was different from the Crème brûlée I was going to make what was added."

"Well Zeke, what was added was a drop of chocolate. A very good dash of cinnamon. With a whole lot of Clarissa."

Clarissa kissed his lips and Zeke returned it back it became a kissing war. When they broke from it Clarissa was wondering why Zeke was dressed like he was now.

"What are you doing in a basketball uniform?"

"About this, my music instructor triggered something that reminded me of my high school."

"What was it?"

"The trigger was the number 16. In fact if possible I can go to my instructor to see if I could get a recording of my performance. But anyway I got an A+ on my final which means I'm a music and culinary major."

"Well Zeke I want to thank you for helping me achieve my goal of being a chef and for helping me complete my final if it was something else I would never have made it."

Clarissa began to tear up a bit.

"Clarissa?"

"Anyway, when we leave, we'll be heading different ways. I assume you'll be opening up your own musical restaurant on Broadway."

"Right, but Clarissa... I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me. Ever since we hung out I was having much fun with you and throughout the dating I actually was having more than a good time with you. So much to the point where I began to fall in love with you. And yet now... I still am."

"Of course, you're not saying this because I'm dressed like this are you?"

"Clarissa when have I ever did that to you?"

"Never."

"Okay. I was thinking maybe we could become the perfect culinary couple."

"Well to tell you the truth Zeke, I was quite smitten with you, when you first entered the class I was in ever since I came with you to New York, I was falling in love with you myself. I was hoping before we leave here you would propose to me."

"Well it's not too late. I would have to do this properly tomorrow..."

Clarissa covered his mouth for she knew he was ready.

"Zeke, forget the tradition, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Clarissa Sanchez. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I love you too Zeke, Of course I will!"

"When I get the ring I will place it on your finger."

"Yes but as of right now I'm only thinking of celebrating."

"By dancing?"

"No, _tonto._ By making sweet love to you."

"I like your Spanish, but tonto is a word I'm lost at."

"It's Spanish for silly."

Zeke had smiled at that and had only kissed her deeply. He quickly carried her to the bed, once on there Clarissa turned them around so that she was on top she quickly undressed Zeke out of his shoes and shorts and of course his boxers, he was now bottomless.

"And now for me to enjoy dessert."

Clarissa began to lick around his shaft sending sending chills inside Zeke as he began to groan. She kept with this for a while until she slowly began to take him inside her mouth. And soon she began to suck slowly send him to insanity pleasurably.

"Clarissa...! Oh, my God you're good!"

She kept on going making Zeke twitch now and then, there was a point where Zeke eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure heightened for him, and he was close to his first orgasm.

"Clarissa, I'm coming!"

"_Bien._"

Zeke had his orgasm and exploded inside her mouth. She was able to drink up as much as she could before wiping out the rest. When she was done, she took off her panties and she got on top of him. Zeke reached nearby his drawer and reached for the condom. But instead he got the brown box inside was a gold ring with a yellow diamond. Clarissa was shocked that he had a ring like that.

"You knew?"

"I forgot I came prepared. Before coming here I thought if I was going to marry someone here, I best buy an engagement ring. I didn't realize it would take this long so I forgot."

"Zeke... It's beautiful, and I do like yellow."

Zeke placed the ring on her finger. As she looked at it Zeke got the condom and placed it on him. Once done Clarissa continued to please him by getting on top of him. She untied the back of her corset part of her dress, and once she took her panties off, Zeke pulled her dress over her head to find out the she was now naked. She followed suit by removing the shirt of his uniform and suddenly he was now naked. She placed him inside her and started going faster and harder, wanting to feel every inch of him. Zeke was now groaning loudly which in turn made Clarissa more hot and bothered for him. Going up and down on him more faster and harder has made Clarissa come to the brink of her first set of orgasms.

"Zeke! I'm about to..."

"Go ahead and spill it on me."

"Oh, Zeke...! _Áy!_"

Clarissa was having her first set of orgasms and it felt great for her. Her walls kept squeezing tighter around him. However she wasn't done and Zeke was now sitting up. He began kissing her completely with much love. Then his attention paid on her neck and breasts as he began to kiss and suck on them as he was now thrusting deep inside her.

"Faster and Harder _Papí!_ Faster and Harder!"

"Okay!"

Zeke went even faster and harder making Clarissa squeal at almost every thrust. Filled with pleasure and has recovered enough, she began to match his thrusts and was now screaming loud to match Zeke's already loud groaning to make music of their own. When they was close to their next orgasm their lips met as they were having their tongues dance inside their mouths. Clarissa wanted to break from this intoxicating french kiss to tell him that she was now going to have her second orgasm but Zeke kept pushing his lips forward.

"Don't tell me, just let it happen."

"Okay!"

Once she soon had her second set of orgasms Zeke was now on his orgasm although somehow they both wish that Zeke would have spilled himself inside her but they knew that they needed to see their dreams and their Business come to fruition.

When their orgasms was over, Clarissa collapsed on top of Zeke. Zeke could still feel the straps of Clarissa's heels trying to imprint a mark on his legs. When they have recovered from their orgasm, they looked at each other before laughing.

"Well that was amazing." Clarissa said.

"It sure was. So what's the deal with wearing heels to bed?"

"It a major turn on for me. Sure sometimes I like to make love barefoot, but me personally I love to make love with heels on. So I can imprint my mark on someone I love when I do."

"Okay. I see."

"So what are you going to call our restaurant?"

"Zeke and Clarissa's Musical Restaurant."

"Nice name neat ring but I was thinking more like Zekissa's Musical Restaurant."

"Zekissa's?"

Clarissa gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yes a fusion of our names."

"Well I love it, it's as sweet as the Crème brûlée you made for me."

"And the love I made to you."

"Right, and I love you."

"I love you too baby."

They shared another kiss before going another round and ended up sleeping in each other's arms.

On the day of graduation they were about to be called.

"Clarissa Sanchez: Culinary Graduate."

Clarissa received her degree.

"Zeke Baylor, Culinary and Music Graduate."

Zeke went up and got his degrees. It was also informed to Zeke that he actually won the contest in which he did his final and will be receiving the money after the graduation. When he did get it, he was able to make calls right away to buy a small place in Broadway to have the restaurant with a place to live so that they wouldn't be far from where they was working at. Before they went to New York they got married in Miami and both of their families paid for their honeymoon trip to go to Cuba. Cuba was somewhere Clarissa wanted to go before heading to New York to start their restaurant.

Already their future, especially together, was sweet as it is and it was only about to get sweeter.

Author's Note: If you want an epilogue please review I'm about to be on the verge of starting my second series of the wildcat family.


End file.
